


Shattered

by Usami_chan13



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Post-Game(s), Video Game Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/pending and post <i>Sonic the Hedgehog</i>, '06/ "My heart had pounded with anticipation, waiting for you to return…or at  least what was left of my heart. Because somewhere along the way, it had broken again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Amy POV. This story takes place during and after the 2006 _Sonic the Hedgehog_ game.

In that one instance, I felt as if my heart had been broken into a million pieces.

Actually, that wasn’t the first time I had felt that way. It had only been…what, a few hours since the last? I guess it doesn’t really matter here in this realm…where time no longer seems to exist. Past, present, and future have all merged into one single moment. But that doesn’t stop things from happening, and that doesn’t take away the pain that I’ve felt…that I still feel.

When I heard what Eggman had said…and when we saw you lying, unmoving in Princess Elise’s arms…when we realized what had happened to you…That was when my heart first shattered. Because it was so wrong…it was all just so wrong!

You were _Sonic_! You weren’t supposed to die! You just couldn’t…! How…how could it happen? Not you…it couldn’t happen to you…!

But it did. That…that _monster_ had done what no one else could do…and killed you.

I couldn’t stop the tears from falling then. I couldn’t hear what Eggman, or what anyone else was saying over the sound of my own sobs and the painful beat of my crumbling heart. Even though Solaris was looming above us…all around us…I didn’t care about any of that. Nothing else mattered to me, because all I could think about was you. I didn’t want to believe that you were dead! But just seeing you that way…seeing what had happened to you…It didn’t seem that I had any other choice.

Until Elise’s voice finally broke through to me…and she was saying that you were still alive…that there was still a chance…still hope.

With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Silver said that Elise would be able to bring you back. Knowing that…knowing that there was still a possibility to save you…I wanted to help look for the Chaos Emeralds in this distorted world. Because it was for you, and I was willing to do everything I could to help you.

But I didn’t realize just how hard that was going to be.

Seeing the way Elise had held you…hearing the way she spoke about you…to you…in order to bring you back…made me finally realize who it was she was talking about when we first met. The “someone” she knew who had given her advice to take…the “someone” she had developed feelings for. Why didn’t I see it before? Why didn’t I ever think that _you_ had saved her, helped her…and caused her to fall in love with you?

I couldn’t really blame her for that, though. After all, that’s what had happened to me.

Yet even after everything you and I have been through, and even after all the years that I’ve followed you, pursued you, wished and hoped, tried to make you look my way and see me …nothing had ever worked. I knew you cared about me…but not the way I wanted you to. No matter how much I ached for that to change, it never did. And I was afraid that maybe… _she_ would take the place in your heart that I could never fill.

My heart had pounded with anticipation, waiting for you to return…or at least what was left of my heart. Because somewhere along the way, it had broken again. I promised that I would do everything to help you, but for a minute I felt that it was all so unfair.

Because Elise was the one who had still sensed you were alive. I still mistaken every other guy hedgehog I see for you.

Because Elise was the one who had the power to let you live again. All I could do was stand back and watch.

And because Elise was the one who had…gotten to kiss you…I can barely get close to you without you running away from me.

I wanted to help…but I could do nothing. All I could do was let her revive you…and watch as you came back for _her_.

I was still so happy and excited when you came back, though. Seeing you alive again…I wasn’t sure whether to collapse to the ground in relief, or to jump up and scream and cry. Because you were okay! Elise did it, and she was able to bring you back! Tears filled my eyes again just seeing your face and hearing your voice again.

But your words weren’t directed to me, and your eyes weren’t on me. Everything was focused on her. And as you, Shadow, and Silver are still fighting Solaris, even now the tears in my eyes still remain…because I couldn’t help but wonder…

Do you love her?

* * *

He was definitely here, all right. That’s what my girlish intuition is telling me. I definitely sense his presence around here, and I’m going to find him no matter what. He’s sure to be impressed by how far I’ve traveled just to get to him, and maybe then he’ll realize just how much I love him.

Oh, Sonic! Just the thought of you always puts a smile on my face, and I can’t help the bounce in my step as I walk, making my way to wherever you are. Oh, it’s been such a long time, and I’m so excited that I’ll soon be able to see you again!

And yet…for some reason, I can’t help but feel as though I already _have_ seen you…sometime recently. I can’t explain why that is, but whenever I think about it, it makes me feel…sad. It’s just really weird, and I don’t really understand this strange feeling inside of me. Even though I still can’t wait to see you after all this time, there’s still an odd emptiness that I can’t get rid of.

Somehow, even when I smile just imagining meeting up with you again, it also feels as though my heart is breaking.

I tried to think of an explanation about why that would be. How can thinking of you make me so happy and sad at the same time? When I finally did come up with an answer, I clenched my fists and broke into a run.

“Sonic!!” I yelled towards the sky at the top of my lungs. “If I find out that you’re cheating on me, you are _so_ gonna get it!!”


End file.
